This invention relates generally to the field of parlor games, and more particularly to an alphabet type game in which the players record as many words as possible within a predetermined time span given certain limitations upon the selection of words; and more particularly to an improved means for conveniently determining a particular set of limitations from a larger group of available categories. Games of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details which permit low cost of manufacture, ease of use, and absolute random selection comparable to the throwing of dice.
Prior art games have been conducted without the use of other than printed instructions. When appearing in newspapers, for example, on the same page which carries crossword puzzles, chess diagrams and the like, it is common only to indicate a particular code word, and offer the reader the opportunity to form as many words of given length or greater which contain at least some of the letters in the code words. Such games can be played by either single or multiple players. However, unless a plurality of code words are printed, no random selection is possible, and when the single game offered has been completed, the player must wait for tomorrow's newspaper.